


a sweet reunion

by Anonymous



Series: shit i refuse post off anon for no good reason [13]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Agender Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Reunions, Soulmates, near being very sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The best part of going on a trip is coming home.
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Series: shit i refuse post off anon for no good reason [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095833
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	a sweet reunion

Matt never thought much about his soulmates as a kid. There were two names, one of each wrist. It’s a rare thing to happen, but Matt wasn’t particularly worried about it back then. 

Now, he thinks about it constantly. 

Of course, that makes sense considering he knows both of them well and loves them dearly. It had been a rough road getting to this point, but he was more than happy to have them both with him. 

Well, they’re both not physically with him _right now_...

Mello is off on a trip and comes home today. Currently, Matt is waiting for Near to get ready. They’d always been slow in the mornings, but he was hoping they’d have a little more pep in their step to go get their missing third. 

But Near had tumbled out of bed and began to slowly pull on clothes, not even bothering to shower yet. It was quite early, to be fair. Still, Matt sits on the couch, bouncing his leg impatiently. He misses Mello, as he’s sure Near does too. 

The three of them share each other’s names on their wrists. Matt knows for certain that Mello was furious to find out one of his was his self-proclaimed rival. He also knows how heartbroken Near was to know that the two of them had gone off on their own knowing well that they were both Near’s soulmates. Near hadn’t known until after the fact and it made Matt guilty to think of what he and Mello had put Near through. 

But, they’re all together now. As it should be, in Matt’s eyes. 

Near comes down the stairs slowly, still blinking the sleepiness out of their eyes. Matt wraps an arm around their thin shoulders and practically carries them out to the car so they can go pick up Mello. 

Near falls asleep on the car ride to the airport. They hate driving and are lucky enough to have Matt and Mello to do it for them most of the time. 

Matt shakes them awake once they get there. Near stumbles along with them into the airport, standing near Mello’s gate. They don’t wait long before people come flooding out. Near is too short to see over people’s heads and Matt is taller, but not tall enough to see either, so they stand on their toes, searching for a blond head. 

Mello is one of the last ones off and he’s quick to come over to them. He looks tired, which isn’t unusual after a plane trip. He crushes them both into a tight hug, and kisses Matt, then Near. 

“Did your trip go well?” Near asks, looking up at Mello with sleepy eyes. Mello scoffs and shakes his head. 

“Let’s just say I’m glad to be home,” Mello says. He picks up his bag and they head out. Mello sits in the front seat, chattering to Matt about his trip. Near listens at the beginning, but falls asleep again. Matt and Mello both know that Near isn’t a morning person, but they try on days like these. 

Matt just carries Near in when they get home, following Mello inside. Mello flops down on the bed next to Near after setting his bags down. 

“I’m so tired,” Mello huffed, playing with a strand of Near’s long hair. 

“You should probably unpack,” Matt said, laying down on Mello’s other side. He didn’t really want Mello to unpack now. He’d much rather cuddle. 

“Fuck no, that can wait.” Mello’s hand traces on his wrist, the one with Near’s name on it. Mello loves to touch his and Near’s wrists, a reminder the three of them are quite literally meant for each other. 

They fall asleep for the rest of the morning, Mello and Matt dozing in and out while Near drools and sleeps deeply. Matt hears vaguely as Near finally gets up and actually showers, their soft singing just barely audible under the shower. Mello goes in to join them a minute after. His singing is… not as good. Matt rolls out of bed to join them too. 

The three of them curl up on the couch after showing. Mello sits in the middle, but only so that Near and Matt could lay on him. They’d both missed him and this was how each of them got whenever someone left. 

If anything, Matt’s favorite thing about going on trips occasionally was coming back to the affection Near and Mello showered him with. He was certain they felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> i really just kinda threw together a bunch of stuff i wanted to write. soulmates, agender near, coming home from a trip... it’s a mess but i like it
> 
> also i’ve always wanted to write agender or trans near but i’ve always been kinda nervous to (i’m still learning about gender identities and i don’t really have anyone to talk with to help me understand/learn everything) so feel free to let me know if i’ve fucked up, though i tried to not focus near begin agender bc it doesn’t really matter in the plot (haha plot.... yeah...) of the fic and it shouldn’t need explanation ✨✨✨
> 
> i’m still also learning to write matt/mello/near so if yall have constructive criticism or an idea of something you think i should do, pls let me know


End file.
